Thunderheart
by frostflare
Summary: thunderscar has lost all of his memory execpt for the sound of thunder. can he find his family with the help of a kind trainer? accepting OC's. THERE ARE ONLY 2 CHAPTERS LEFT PEOPLE UTIL IT IS OVER AND I WRITE THUNDERICE!
1. Chapter 1

Thunderstrike ran. The forest he was in was on fire. he dodged a falling tree. In his teeth was a small newly hatched eevee. He ran faster causing the eevee to complain softly. Her throat was already filling with smoke.

They burst through the treeline and onto a green prarie. The forest behind them was an inferno. A tear fell from Thundersrike's eye as he remembered his mate was still in there. He ran faster and a flash of lightning struck the ground near them. Thunder crashed and tears from the heavens fell, soakig the earth.

A strike of lightning struck Thunderstrike and his young daughter. Thunderstrike did the only thing he could do and threw his daughter to the ground and absorbed all of the white electrike fire.

His vision blurred and the last thing he saw was a fearow swoop down and carry his daughter to safety.

Content with this Thunderstrike alowed himself to freely take the rest of the lightning, saving his daughter.

* * * *

The jolteon woke up slowly. When he tried to get up his right side burned. When he turned his head to look he saw the entire right side of his body was blacked and raw.

He tried to remember what happened before then and all he could remember was the sound of crashing thunder.

Slowly he staggered across the prarie. He walked until he colapsed on a river bank.

He didn't even notice when he was lifted up and carried to a pokemon center.

All he knew was that he was gone,

Thunderscar was born.


	2. The offer

Thunderscar slowly woke up. He looked around and saw that he was laying on a metal table in a white room. He couldn't see out of his right eye and this confused him; that is, until he looked down at his reflection.

The whole right side of his body was gray and furless. His right eye was gone completely and his right ear was wrapped in white cloth.

He reared back, disgusted with himself. A tear fell from his eye. He was no longer a jolteon, he was worthless. He couldn't battle with only one eye and he couldn't move his right hind leg.

His head whipped to the side and saw a young girl enter the room. She had dark curly brown hair and deep golden eyes. She wore a yellow sundress and yellow flats.

She walked over to the injured creature and sat down in a chair next to him.

"Hello there. My name is Aurora." she told him.

He expected her to be disgusted with him, but much to his surprize she gently stroked the right side of his face.

"You aren't worthless." she said. "I would like to train you. I know that with the proper training that you will be powerful. So strong infact that you will win every battle." she told him.

"Jolt?"

"Yes that's right. I want you instead of other pokemon. You are the only one for me."

Thunderscar looked at her. His eyes clouded over as he thought about what she had said. He would be the strongest ever. He would win every battle. He would be swift as the wind, as fluid as a river. He would strike with the power of lightning, with the strenght of thunder.

The girl took out an ultra ball and held it up to him.

Thunderscar nodded and was pulled into the ball. It flashed once and then was still.

The girl smiled and put the poke ball away.

Thunder had been tamed.

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_THANKS to everyone that reviewed. if you are wondering what happened to thunderstrike's daughter she will tell her story soon. _

_R&R!_

_with love,_

_frosty_


	3. I'll consider it

The girl walked outside and onto a deserted riverbank.

She released Thunderscar.

"Thunderscar. That is what I shall call you." Aurora told him.

He started to limp over to her but she held up a hand to stop him.

She threw another poke ball into the air and released a salamence.

Thunderscar was confused because she had told him that she was the only pokemon for her.

"In order for you to be strong you must be able to deflect even the strongest hyper beam." the girl said. She pointed to Thunderscar and the salamence began to power up a hyper beam.

Thunderscar's eyes widened and he feebly tried to run away but his leg wouldn't work so he tried to power up a thundershock.

Salamence loosed the hyper beam and it broke through the thundershock and hit Thunderscar dead on.

When the smoke cleared Thunderscar was crouched on the ground, damaged heavily.

This continued on until sunset and each attack hit Thunderscar.

* * * *

The next morning Thunderscar woke up and saw the girl who had taken him standing over him.

"Get up." she said coldly and kicked him.

Thunderscar got up shakely and heard someone beating on the door of their room.

The girl looked down at him scornfully.

"You are worthless and yesterday proved it. Consider yourself disowned."

A blue light formed around Thunderscar and then broke.

Aurora then jumped out the window and flew away on salamence, leaving Thunderscar alone.

Then the door swung open and Officer Jenny ran through.

"She got away. Again." the policewoman said. She then noticed Thunderscar.

She carefully picked him up. "Someone wants to see you." she told him and carried him to the pokemon center's lobby.

* * * *

A girl ran to meet the two.

"You found him!" she exclaimed and took Thunderscar from her.

She sat down with him in her lap. That was how the two of them stayed for the next hour.

* * * *

Thunderscar felt the girl set him down beside her and looked up at her purple eyes.

"You may not know this but I'm the one who rescued you." she told him.

"I'm Dawnie. And I would like you to be part of my team!" she told him.

Thunderscar looked away.

"I won't betray you! I promise! Please at least consider it!" Dawnie pleaded.

Thunderscar nodded and jumped back onto the girl's lap.

He would consider it.

_**lightning strikes at its own will...**_

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

_ hey guys, it's up to you to decide whether thunderscar agrees or not!_

_you have until thursday to vote!_

_with love,_

_frosty_


	4. Thunderheart is born

_okay guys here it is... the chapter where thunderscar makes his descision._

__________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Thunderscar had thought very hard that night, and he had made his descision. He was going to join Dawnie's team.

So that morning when she came downstairs to the center's lobby, he was waiting for her. He walked up to her as fast as his three legs could take him. Dawnie took out a poke ball and set it on the ground. Thunderscar jumped into it.

Dawnie then picked up the poke ball and after giving it a qick kiss she called Thunderscar out. He gave himself a quick shake and sat down, facing his new trainer.

"Would it be ok with you if I named you Thunderheart?" she asked him.

Thunderscar's eyes shone at the new name and he nodded vigorussly.

Dawnie then took out five more poke balls. "It's time for you to meet the team." she told him. "Winger, Razor, Dewdrop, Fang, Moonstone, come on out!"

In turn the five pokemon appeared: flygon, absol, milotic, salamence, and dragonair. All of them had a golden ring with a sapphire on it somewhere on their bodies.

"Guys, this is our newest member, Thunderheart!" Dawnie told them.

"Fly-gon!"

"Absol!"

"Milo!"

"Mence!"

"Dragonair!"

Each of them called out a welcome to the jolteon.

Dawnie then took out a shining ring identical to the ones the other pokemon wore. She put it around Thunderheart's left ankle.

Thunderheart looked at it and then his new team.

"Welcom to our family Thunder!" Dawnie told him.

**"thank you." **he told them in poke language.

_**storms always have more than one bolt...**_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_hope you liked it! the next one shall be up soon!_

_with love,_

_frosty_


End file.
